


Fire Through My Veins

by rebeka_fanfic



Series: One-Shots [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Jonerys, Pregnancy, Smut, s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeka_fanfic/pseuds/rebeka_fanfic
Summary: !!REPOSTED FOR JONERYS WEEK!!A short one-shot about what could/should have been.Old summary: Jon and Daenerys resolve an argument in the old fashioned way.





	Fire Through My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is something I wrote waaay back in 2017, not long after the season finale. And of course, being me, I totally forget about it because I got a new laptop soon after. I found it this morning on a long lost pen drive.  
> This little fic doesn't really have a beginning or an end, just something I thought about so don't take it too seriously. :)
> 
> HUGE THANK YOU to the wonderful Open_Sky for beta-ing this so fast and for supervising my weak mood board making abilities lol. Thank you so much again! :)

 

 Daenerys winced as the door to her chambers – or rather _their_ chamber - behind her flew open with enough force to make it crack against the wall with a loud  _bang._

She stood up from her chair and turned around as Jon stormed in, her Unsullied guards close in his feet.

„This one is sorry, Mhysa,” she heard Grey Worm apologizing from behind Jon. „You told us no one should bother you, but he insisted he has to speak with you.”

Daenerys carefully looked at Jon who hasn’t torn his eyes from her since he barged in. „It is fine, Greyworm,” _I know how persistent and stubborn he can be_ she wanted to add but decided against it, seeing the expression on Jon’s face. „You may leave us alone, please,” she said and turned her head to Missandei, who was standing next to her.

The room was silent, only the cracking sound from the fire in the heart could be heard.

Once the others left and the door closed, Jon let out the breath he must have been holding for a while now, probably to try to control his anger and raging mind.

  “What the hell was that out there?” he asked much louder than he intended, or at least she hoped so because he will not get to scald her like she’s some careless, silly child who knows nothing about war. Her eyes must have spoken for themselves, because the next second, Jon run his fingers in his hair. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another huge breath, trying to calm himself.

“I thought it went pretty well,” Daenerys replied flatly. She held her hands together in front of) and tried to be as definite as possible while watching the despair of the man she was so in love with.  „I expected much worse.”

Jon remained silent for a few moments. Then he unbuckled Longclaw from around his waist and set it down carefully, leaning it against the wall. He shrugged out of his cloak as well and tossed it on the bed while walking past her. She watched him pour wine to one of the goblets, gulping it down in one go, wincing at the taste but seemingly welcoming its effect. “It went well, you say?” he growled, looking her dead in the eye, his brown irises blown to almost full black. „Throwing the whole plan out is something you consider as _went well_ , now?”

 _Alright, then._ They were doing this now, apparently. Daenerys pursed her lips and mentally prepared herself for the now inevitable argument.

„It was always only _your_ plan, Jon,” she said with a quiet but firm voice, trying to not raise the tension between them more than necessary. „It was never _ours_ , you know that.”

„Don’t – ” he said with gritted teeth. „Don’t do that. Don’t make it sound like I’m the one in the wrong here when _I am not._ ” He punctuated the last words very slowly. „We both agreed to it.”

“No, you made it up and  _I_ never agreed to it.” Before he could interrupt, Daenerys continued with her hand raised. „It is true.” She answered his question before he was even able to voice it.

„What?” he said in the low, dangerous voice he usually reserved for lords who disobeyed his orders.

Daenerys tilted her chin, refusing to be intimidated by his bluster. „Just think about it. Whenever we talked about battle plans while being here in Winterfell,” she said. „I never agreed with you about me not fighting.”

„That’s – ” he said with knotted eyebrows while seemingly searching through his memories to say she’s wrong.

„I never agreed.” She told him when she saw he couldn’t disagree with her. “I decided to fight. I will fight. It’s my fight, too,” she declared while walking over to the fire, staring at flames.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Jon’sface contort in anger again and she winced in anticipation of his explosion.

“ _Damn it,_  Daenerys! You can’t do that!” he said, banging his fist on the table in front of him, causing the wood goblet he just drank from to rattle. „I will not allow it!”

Daenerys didn’t want to fight with him. She really didn’t want to shout and argue and say things she would regret later, but hearing him say he will not _allow_ her to do something light up the fire within her. Ever since her brother’s ministrations toward her started when she was just a child, she hated the phrase _’wake the dragon’_. It always reminded her to Viserys’s cruelty and the way he treated her - a way no brother should ever treat his little sister. But as she felt her anger spark up, she thought this is possibly what it’s like when someone wakes the dragon _in her_. „Don’t.” She simply said. She crossed her arms and met his gaze, undaunted.

Jon must have known immediately what he said was wrong because he was looking back at her with apologetic eyes. „Sorry,” he said with regret in his eyes. ”I didn’t mean it like that.”

Daenerys saw his pained expression. _I know you didn’t_ she thought. _You would never try to control me, I know because I would never try to control you._ _You’re my equal as I’m yours._ She almost moved close him, to be in his arms, but on second thought, decided against it – their argument was far from over. „I know, it’s fine.”

She waited for him to say something, wishing he would forget his reason to come to her with anger. A few moments passed in profound silence, but it was short-lived. „It is not fine,” he said and her heart almost broke hearing his tone filled with pain and tiredness. „Nothing is fine, Dany.” he continued through clenched teeth, „I have to keep you safe, I have to keep _both of you_ safe! ”

_And there it was._

She already knew the reason behind his fears, even before he started the quarrel, but silently wished in the back of her mind that he didn’t share the same dark thoughts that have been haunting her ever since the Maester confirmed her – or rather Missandei’s – suspicion.

Within her, a new life took root and started to grow. It was yet to be visible on her figure, considering she was still in early stages, but she already felt it – it was there.  A babe, made out of their love. A babe she never thought she would have. A babe she now feared they would lose.

 „You think I don’t know that?” she asked. „You think I want anything else?”

„Then why are you not listening to me?” he demanded. „Why do you willing to put yourself to danger?”

„Believe me, I don’t wish to!”

If she was being honest, there were moments in the past few days when she considered his proposition on her staying behind and wait out the battle somewhere safe. That way she would be able to keep their little dream within alive and safe. The thought left her restless sometimes, but eventually, she always decided against it.

Daenerys knew she could never be somewhere else, knowing Jon and everyone else is fighting the war she also should. Besides, they had no choice in defeating the Night King and his army without her sons and her dragons wouldn’t listen to anyone else, but her. On that thought, if her wish was to keep their baby safe, what’s a better way than fighting back with every power they have? Was there a better chance for their babe to survive than her joining the battle with Drogon and Rhaegal? If she waits it out, the living would surely lose, which would lead to her death eventually, anyway. If she dies in battle, at least she did everything she could. 

She may die, but she will put up a fight the world has never seen.

„You just agreed to it!” he countered. „In front of everyone! You said you’ll fight!”

„I don’t wish to but I have to! You know that Jon,” she said with a tired voice.

Jon squeezed his eyes shut. She saw his chest expand and then contract as he schooled himself before slightly turning away from her. „All I want is to keep you safe,” he said in a tightly controlled voice. She couldn’t see his face, but she could imagine it perfectly. The hard set to his jaw, the deep creases in his forehead. The flat, disapproving line of his mouth. He was holding himself frighteningly still, his whole body taut as a drawn bowstring.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. “I’m not going to apologize for doing whatever it takes to win the war,” she announced to the rigid line of his shoulders.

He turned around to face her, his expression was a mix of emotions - regret, pain, and desperation. “Daenerys—”

„No,” she interrupted before he could say whatever it was he was going to say.  _“I’m_ going to talk now and  _you’re_ going to stand there and listen.”

His mouth snapped shut, his eyebrows raising slightly, which she generously chose to interpret as assent.

She saw a muscle twitch in his jaw.

“You’re still trying to do everything yourself like you think you have to carry all the weight on your shoulders.” Her eyes were burning with unshed tears now and her heart was pounding in her ears. „But it is not just your burden, Jon. It is my duty, too, to save our babe. To give her the world she deserves to live in. To provide her the life you and I never had as a child,” she took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. „You can’t stop me, nor anyone else from doing what has to be done!” she said firmly with fire in her voice.

“Are you done?” he asked quietly as he turned around to face her.

She held his gaze, refusing to be the first to break eye contact, and nodded. “Yes.”

He advanced on her, stopping only a few inches away. He grabbed her face between his hands and wiped the few drops of tears that slid down on her cheeks with his thumbs.  

He blinked at her. His lips parted and then his mouth crashed against hers and he was kissing her like he couldn’t get enough of her, like his life depended on it.

 She was angry with him, oh, how angry but she couldn’t help but kiss him back, because it was Jon, her stubborn, reckless, proud love, and she loved kissing him,  _god_ she loved it, she loved _him_ so much.

His hands clamped on her shoulders and he pushed her until he had her up backed against the wall. He had her completely caged in, like a bird, his hips pressed against her hard enough that she could feel his hardness through his breeches. Just thinking about it made her weak in the knees.

Daenerys bit back a moan as his fingers slid into her silver tresses, gently tilting her face back to further deepen their already hungry kisses. _Her hands found his chest and she grabbed the material of his leather gambeson to keep herself from falling from the sheer force of his ministrations._ One of his thighs pushed between her legs, and she couldn’t help grinding against it, desperate for more contact.

He nipped at her bottom lip and then dropped his mouth down to her throat, his beard rasping against her skin, which already felt fevered and stretched too tight. One of his hands was caressing her breast through the fabric of her dress, while the other found the hem of her skirt and started moving up her thigh.

„Oh, Jon!” she gasped as his fingers brushed against the thin fabric of her smallclothes, her skirt bunched around her waist.

„Dany” he growled against her collarbone.

„You know that I’m mad at you, right?”

He huffed a hot breath against her skin.

She shuddered as he stroked her.

„Tell me to stop, then.”

„I _… ahh_ _, gods_ _”_  she moaned incoherently as he increased the pressure.

The hand between her legs stilled maddeningly. He pulled away, just far enough to look at her, and she never had any trouble reading him. She  _knew_ that look because he’d looked at her with that same expression so many times that it was burned into her skin like a brand.

 _She was no way stopping right now._ Whenever he looked at her like that she never stood a chance.

“Tell me to stop,” he said again, his voice raw and challenging.

She answered him by surging up on her toes and dragging his mouth down to hers. She gripped a handful of his curls between her fingers and pulled on them, trying to erase the nonexisting distance between their bodies. He sucked at her lower lip hungrily while his hands left her body momentarily, probably to unlace his breeches. Before she could whimper on the loss, she felt them again as his fingers were pushing aside her smallclothes and he was already plunging inside of her.

Daenerys hissed with pleasure and threw her head back as his hand moved between her legs. Jon knew the way her body worked better than anyone ever did, even herself. He already had her so worked up it didn’t take long before she was coming loudly, gasping his name, her walls milking him for the very last drop, til he slumped against her with a final growl that came from the deepest part of his soul.

It took both of them a long minute to catch their breaths, her head resting on his shoulder. When she opened her eyes again he was watching her with an infuriating smirk on his face. „Damn you, Jon Snow” she muttered, smiling.

„You love it.” He bent down and kissed her, sweet and tender this time. „You love me.”

“I do,” she sighed into his mouth.

His hands tightened on her ass. „I think we need to be _properly_ reconciled,” he said and a moment later, she was lifted off of her feet. She squeaked as he walked them to their bed, kissing her the whole and unceremoniously dropped her onto the sheets.

Daenerys took off her clothes while Jon shed his and a moment later, they were both naked as their name day.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight and then a slow, predatory smile spread across his face. He yanked her toward him, nudging her legs open with his knee. „You’re so beautiful,” he said, sliding his hands down her thighs. „There’s no more beautiful sight in the world.”

„Come here,” she panted as she brought his face to hers, lips sealing together in a practiced way only two of them knew. Her hands found his  member and she started to work cup him while Jon gave kisses and nips all over her face and neck til his lips found her pulse point, sucking on it. It didn’t took long til he was hard again, their heightened emotions from their banter working them up.

In the next moment, he was sliding into her. She kept her eyes open as he entered her because she wanted to watch his face, to see the way his eyelids fluttered and his jaw went slack. She loved to see him like that, loved to watch his muscles tremble as he lost his hold on his iron-clad control. 

_Because of her._

That was the best part. No one else could do this to him. No one else had this kind of power. Only her. He was hers, utterly, and she was his.

Once he’d stretched her to the limit he pulled out almost all the way and then slammed back into her. “Yes,” she gasped and grabbed the furs under them between her hands to brace herself as he plunged into her again. “Gods Jon,” was the only thing he managed to say, her eyes closed against the feeling only he could give her. „Yes”

These times, there was no Night King, no Cersei. No war, no battle plans, no pain.

Everything was forgotten, only the two of them remained.

He had a firm hold on her hips and was yanking her against him with each thrust of his hips. It was right on the verge of being too rough which meant it was perfect. That’s what she liked best—when he took her to the edge of her comfort zone and then held her there, safe and secure.

„Open your eyes, Love. I want to see those eyes of yours,” he gritted out between thrusts.

She obeyed his wish and opened her eyes to find his on her. She reached down and shuddered as she found the spot where their bodies came together.

Jon watched her, transfixed, as he drove into her again and again. “That’s right,” he said. “Now come for me, my Love. Come on.”

 _She couldn’t help it_ _,_ her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the tension coiling in the pit of her stomach. She clenched around him and then there it was, rushing toward her like a huge wave washing upon the shore.

Daenerys felt his hips jerk erratically and then he went boneless, slumping down over her. Her fingers curled into his back, stroking up and down his spine as they lay there together, lungs heaving and hearts pounding in unison.

After a moment Job pressed a kiss into her shoulder and carefully pulled out, slumping down next to her on the bed. She let him pull her up and then leaned on his chest contentedly.

„Well, I guess that is one way to settle an argument.”

She heard him taking a few breaths, then he tilted her chin up. “I’m sorry. I know you are right. I think I always knew there’s no way you’ll not fight,” there was a sad smile on his face. „You’re a warrior, after all. The mother of dragons. Who else could save us, if not you?”

“You. You could,” she said as she cupped his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. „But it’s best if we do it together.”

“I know,” he said solemnly. ”I just wish there was another way.”

She felt his hand resting on her still flat belly. The gentleness and his words made her admit the fears she tried to keep hidden.

 „I’m scared,” she said, fighting to keep the quaver out of her voice. „I’m not afraid to admit it, not you, how scared I am.” Jon looked at her then. She lay her hand on his that was on her belly and she saw him following her movement with his eyes. „Believe me, I want the same as you do. I want nothing more than to see this child, _our_ child to be born. But I want her to be born into a world where there are no green flames or cold blue eyes to hunt her dreams. To live in a world where people aren’t treated as subjects. Where brothers can’t sell their sisters. Where a child born out of marriage isn’t looked down on. Where people follow their leader not because driven by fear but devotion and respect. I want all that for _her._ ”

„Her?” he exhaled his question, smiling.

„Yes, I feel it,” she nodded, a matching smile on her face. „I think we’ll have a little princess.”

He kissed her then, so tender, it made her heart ache in the most glorious way. He rested his forehead against hers. „Together, then.”

  
 ~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and constructive criticism are very much welcomed, drop a comment if you liked it. :)


End file.
